Love is Embarrassing
by The Shy Sweet Lolita
Summary: This is a crossover between Code Lyoko and Rozen Maiden. Suiseiseki and Souseiseki are new students at Kadic Academy. Suiseiseki takes quite the liking to the mysterious and handsome William Dunbar, but what will happen? Pairing: WillxSui. Rated T & AU.
1. Seki Twins, Lyoko Warriors, Food Fight

**Hi there! So this is a crossover between Code Lyoko and Rozen Maiden. I know this is a really WTF crossover fanfiction idea, but it just came to me. The really weird crack pairing is William x Suiseiseki, along with Ulrich x Yumi, Jeremie x Aelita, Odd x Sissi, Souseiseki x I dunno yet. So I hope you like the randomness that is this story. ^.^**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Seki Twins, Lyoko Warriors, and a Food Fight<em>

* * *

><p>Both my twin sister Souseiseki and I were walking around our new school. "Wow, Kadic Academy is huge, desu~." I told her<p>

"Indeed it is," she replied.

After we got our schedules, I asked her, "Souseiseki, what classes do you have, desu~?"

She looked down at her paper and read, "My schedule: Science, PE, English, Math, Psychology, and History."

I read from the paper, "My schedule: English, PE, Science, Creative Writing, Math, and then History."

She said, "That means we have PE and History together."

I replied, "This will be fun, Souseiseki, desu~."

She smiled calmly and said softly, "Yes, it will be interesting to say the least."

I remembered that it was about dinnertime, so I reminded her, "I think its dinnertime, so let's go eat, desu~."

* * *

><p>We walked to the cafeteria. After we got our food, we looked for a place to sit down. Then this kid pushed up out of the way and he said, "Come on! I need to get seconds."<p>

This guy wore yellow/purple and had pointed blonde hair with a purple patch in the center. I yelled out to him, "Hey what do you think you're doing, chibi, desu~?"

He turned around and eyed us. He said sounding apologetic, "Sorry, ladies," he paused, noticing our appearances, then continued, "but what's with your outfits? Plus you both have two different color eyes! Wow, I've never seen such outfits or people with two different color eyes. You two can pull off an awesome look. You've got my respect."

I asked him, "Is that a compliment, chibi?"

"I'm Odd Della Robia," he said, "what are your names?"

I replied, "I'm Suiseiseki and this is Souseiseki. But if those names are too hard to pronounce, call me Jade Stern and her Lapis Lazuli Stern, desu~."

He nodded and said, "Nice to meet you, Jade and Lapis Lazuli. I'm curious, your last names is Stern, are you relate to Ulrich? He's one of my best friends. He's Ulrich Stern."

Souseiseki shook her head and said softly, "No, we're not related to him."

"You two seem cool; do you guys want to meet my friends?" Odd suggested to us.

"Yes, desu~," I exclaimed politely.

We walked over to a group of two boys and two girls.

One of the girls was obviously Japanese but she's really pale like a geisha. She had shoulder length black hair and wore black/purple. She said calmly, "Hey, my name is Yumi Ishiyama." Though from the way she said it I got the impression that she wasn't that friendly.

The other girl had short pink hair and wore a lot of pink/purple. She said sweetly, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Aelita Stones and I hope to be a good friend to you two."

One of the boys was German, had brown hair combed to one side, and he wore army green. He said in a flat monotone or even stern voice, "Hi, I'm Ulrich Stern."

I looked at him, then said, "So you're the guy Odd was talking about, desu~. He asked us if we were related to you."

The other boy had blonde hair and had glasses. He wore a red turtleneck and brown capris with blue streaks. He said sounding intelligent, "Hi there, my name is Jeremie Belpois. It's very delightful to meet you." I figured he was the definition of a nerd.

Souseiseki said, "My name is Souseiseki or Lapis Lazuli Stern. This is my sister Suiseiseki or Jade Stern."

I said, "It's nice to meet you, desu~."

We sat down with them and we started talking to them. I noticed Souseiseki immediately took a liking to Ulrich. She was talking to him a lot but being shy and blushing a whole lot, much to Yumi's dislike. I got the impression that Yumi liked Ulrich and that he liked her too. Jeremie and Aelita ended up chit chatting about academics; I think that they like each other too. Yumi got jealous so she joined in with Ulrich and Souseiseki. Odd was just being random and playing with his food. He tried cracking a few jokes, but he's not all that funny. I sat there eating my lunch quietly.

A moment later, I noticed a boy sitting at a table all by himself and he looked down. He was pale, black hair, dark blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with a red logo on it, black jeans, and wore a tan jacket. He looked so handsome and so mysterious. I felt myself blush and I thought, 'He's really handsome…I wonder why he's upset? I hope he's ok…'

I decided to ask the group, "Who's that boy sitting all by himself, desu~?"

"That's William Dunbar…" Jeremy said quietly.

"Is he nice, desu~?" I inquired. I was really curious about William and I really wanted to get to know him.

"Well…he's ok…" He replied.

"Just okay," Ulrich snapped, "he's more like a total ignorant, dumbass, and he's a freak."

Yumi agreed with Ulrich and added, "He's a total two-bit Casanova and doesn't give up. We simply don't like him."

"Let's put it this way," Odd said, "we can't trust him. I mean he's not that bad, but still…"

I was shocked at the insults they gave him. In fact, it almost made me angry. I still wanted to get to know that mysterious handsome man. I said, "I'm glad that you all are my new friends. I'm going to go to my room. I'll see you later, desu~."

I got up, but as I was doing so, I heard people whispering mean things about me.

"Wow, who's that girl? She looks so freaky." I heard one girl say.

"She has two different color eyes." A boy added.

"Her dress looks so weird." The same girl said.

"Her hair is so long and with a dumb hairstyle." Another girl said.

"She's a freak." The other girl said.

With every mean insult I heard, I got angrier and angrier. I finally said, "Where do you get off on insulting me, desu~?"

I suddenly saw a flash and I was blinded for a second. I turned to face two little girls holding a video camera. I soon heard their names being Milly and Tamiya.

Milly said, "You're the new girl?"

I said shakily, "Yes…"

Tamiya decided to ask the next two questions, "What's your name and can we get an interview with you for the Kadic News?"

I had a feeling that I might regret this, but I unwillingly shook my head, feeling forced into this. I said quietly, "My name is Suiseiseki or Jade Stern…"

I began getting interrogated with questions from these two. (This goes in a pattern of Milly/Tamiya then Suiseiseki)

"So how old are you and what grade are you in?"

"I'm 15 and in 10th grade, desu~."

"What's 'desu' mean? Is it your favorite word?"

"I love to say it, desu~."

"Why do you have two different color eyes? Are they contacts?"

"No, I was born with my left eye being green and my right eye being burgundy, desu~."

"Why do you dress in a green Victorian Era dress with these black bows and a lace collar?"

"I love to wear clothes like this because it gives me originality, desu~."

"Why do you have such a high pitched voice?"

"I just do, desu~!"

I only got more frustrated as they pressed on with these mundane questions. Before I could saying thing else I heard a sexy male voice say, "Leave her alone," I turned around to see that it was William and I blushed fire in that instant, "you really should let her express herself however she wants. She's not hurting anyone."

"You used a dumbass gag for a long time just so we could think you're a comedian. We thought you lost it." Someone else said.

"William's a cheesy flirt. He got expelled from his last school for plastering love letters everywhere. He's a 2nd rate Casanova. He won't leave Yumi alone. He's a major pest." Ulrich added.

William turned his head to glare at Ulrich and said coldly, "You think it's funny, Stern?"

"How about I clobber you?" Ulrich retorted back.

"Try it if you think you're good enough." William snapped at him.

Then someone said, "Food fight!"

After that, everyone started throwing food at each other. Some people threw stuff at me calling me, "Freak!"

Odd and Ulrich entered the food fight. Ulrich threw stuff at William and Odd was throwing random stuff everywhere because he was having a grand old time. Jeremie and Aelita decided to escape, but Yumi just watched William get creamed. Obviously Ulrich and William hate each other.

Someone threw a banana in front of me as I tried to get out of the room and I slipped. People laughed at me and I cried. Souseiseki got a bit of food on her too as she made her way to me. She said to me, "Let's get out of here."

I could only agree with her and we started for the door, but then someone said, "You have a twin sister? I guess freakiness runs in the family."

Ulrich heard them insulting her and he said, "Leave her alone." Yumi shot death glares at her.

I got angry and threw whatever food I could find at them. I said, "Don't insult me, my family, or my friends. You'll regret it if you do, desu~." I grabbed Souseiseki and we ran out of there.

* * *

><p>We ran all the way to our dorm room and shut the door. "I can't believe I caused such a thing, desu~," I sobbed.<p>

"It's not your fault," Souseiseki reassured me.

"William did stand up for me," I said to her, "so he's a good guy."

She replied, "Yeah, he did. I think that the others treating him the way they do is absurd. But I didn't want to say anything in front of Ulrich." When she said Ulrich's name she turned red.

"Yumi shot a death glare at you while you were talking to him," I stated, "and she likes him too."

Souseiseki ran her fingers through her own hair then said coolly, "Yeah, I noticed her doing that." She was obviously jealous.

I asked her, "You really like Ulrich don't you?"

Her blush became darker and she smiled as she said shyly, "Y-Yeah…I want to get to know him better. You really like William right?"

I blushed as she mentioned his name and I said, "Y-Yes…I really think he's a good guy. He's so mysterious and handsome. I wish everyone could give him a chance, desu~."

"Ulrich's not a bad guy either," Souseiseki added.

I only nodded in agreement. Then I decided to say, "Let's talk a shower, get into our pajamas, and then go to bed, desu~."

Souseiseki replied, "Ok."

After we took a shower, I put on a long sleeved nightgown that had different shades of green of it. Souseiseki put on long sleeved pajamas with many shades of blue with stars on them and the pants matched.

Souseiseki read a book for a while but I couldn't get William out of my head. I was really worried about him and I wanted to get to know him in every way possible. He seemed really nice, mysterious, and handsome, but misunderstood. I finally said, "I-I'm going to go look for William…"

Souseiseki said, "Okay, but don't do anything."

I blushed as my mind wandered into places it shouldn't. I said nervously, "I had no intention of doing that, desu~…"

She smiled and said, "Go get him."

* * *

><p>With that, I left our room and tried looking for William's room. I wandered the place trying to look for him. After a few minutes, I saw him walking towards me. He was wearing plain black long sleeved pajama top with matching pants. I blushed as I laid eyes on him, but I noticed he still had a melancholy facial expression. I nervously looked into his eyes and stuttered as he was passing by, "W-William…?"<p>

He turned around to me and went over to me. He said, "Yeah?"

"T-Thank you for standing up for me…" I said softly, "…it was very sweet of you to, desu~…"

He blushed slightly and smile. He said calmly, "You're welcome. Don't worry about it."

I didn't want him to go, so I put in, "I don't think we were properly introduced. My name is Suiseiseki but if you want a simpler name then it's Jade Stern, desu~."

The expression on his face turned icy. He said in a serious tone, "Suiseiseki, come with me, I need to talk to you." He grabbed my wrist, took me to his room, and closed the door behind him. Of course, my mind wandered off to places it shouldn't. The look in his dark blue eyes penetrated into my mismatched ones. "Are you related to Ulrich Stern?"

I shook my head and said shyly, "N-No, I'm not related to him. Speaking of Ulrich, I saw that my sister Souseiseki and that Yumi girl like him. Don't tell Souseiseki I told you that. I noticed that Ulrich and his friends don't like you much, desu~. "

The look on his face went from icy to melancholy. He said coldly, "Yeah, the feeling's mutual. I used to be their friend but then something happened. Now they push me away. But Ulrich hates my guts just because I liked Yumi. But now I'm not so sure anymore. She won't even look at me and she ignores me every time I talk to her. I loved her, but she hurts me so much. As far as Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd…they don't like me either." He looked upset by this.

When he told me that, I felt as if a knife was pierced right into my heart. Some tears strolled down my cheeks, but I tried to hold it back. I sensed that he was unsure about his feelings for Yumi, but I figured I still had a chance. I reassured him, "I'm sure everything will be all right in due time. You're a great guy and I'd love to…" I hesitated for a moment then continued, "…I'd love to get to know you and be your friend, desu~." I began to blush fire.

He smile softly and said, "Thanks."

I wondered if I would have any classes with him. I asked him, "Do you think we'll have any classes together, desu~?"

"I don't know your classes," he replied.

I said softly, "My schedule: English, PE, Science, Creative Writing/Art, Math, and then History.

Souseiseki's schedule: Science, PE, English, Math, Psychology, and History."

William responded, "Here's my schedule: English, Italian, PE, Math, Science, and then History. I have English with you and Math with Souseiseki. Then I have History with the both of you. I'm going to look forward to getting to know you and Souseiseki."

I smiled, but then I realized how late it was, so I said, "U-Um…it's getting late…I-I should go to sleep…G-Good night…I'm hoping you're feeling better, desu~."

"Yeah…a little bit," he responded then added, "it was really nice talking to you, Suiseiseki. You're really cool, you know that?"

I blushed and stuttered, "T-Thank you…G-Good night…William…"

He nodded and said, "Good night and I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded and with that, I got up to go back to my own room.

* * *

><p>I entered my room and closed the door. Souseiseki looked up from her book and said, "So, what happened with William?"<p>

"When I ran into him I thanked him for standing up for me. After that we talked and I got to know a bit about him. We're his friends now and we also have classes with him, desu~." I told her in a happy tone.

"Good job, sis. What classes do we have with him?" She asked.

I simply said, "You have Math with him, I have English with him, and we both have History with him, desu~."

She replied, "That means you'll see him 1st period, I'll see him 4th period, and we'll both see him 6th period."

After I told her about him, we both decided to go to bed and we said good night. The thought of William really weighed heavily in my mind and when I drifted off to sleep to dream of him…

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the end of chapter 1 of my weird little crack pairing. I hope that you all liked it. The next chapter should be up sooner or later. Maybe within the week if I'm not too busy. I have a lot of story ideas that I've been dying to get down, so I'll be working on other stories too. Hope you liked it. :)<strong>

**-Alyisha**


	2. Suiseiseki's Embarrassment

**I finally got chapter 2 up and ready. I guess this time around Suiseiseki pulls a total Hinata around William, haha. I actually got some of this idea from a SasuSaku doujinshi called "Shishunki No Tawamure" and from some of my experiences. I'm really shy around smart and handsome guys (I'm sure anyone who knows me knows the boy I'm talking about). But anyway, I hope you like this story. Please review it!**

**-Alyisha**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Suiseiseki's Embarrassment<em>

* * *

><p><em>William cornered me against the wall and his mysterious dark blue eyes that penetrate into my mismatched ones. He placed his hand on my face and he pressed his lips against mine. The kiss was gentle then he slid his tongue into my mouth. I started kissing back with just as much intensity. He gently caressed my neck and he moved from my lips to my neck. He gently kissed my neck but it left a few hickeys. I silently cursed myself for having such sensitive skin, but I was really glad that he was kissing and touching me in such a way. He broke the kiss and he pulled off his shirt, showing his lean muscular body. I ran my hands down his abs and he moaned in pleasure. He pulled me closer to the point where our bodies touched. He felt the curves of my body and I knew where this was going. I felt it, but both he and I wanted to continue. I knew it was about to get hot and heavy-<em>

_"Oh William…don't stop…harder…faster…Oh!" I moaned in total ecstasy._

* * *

><p>"Suiseiseki, it's time to wake up. We need to get ready for school and get breakfast." I heard Souseiseki say as she shook me awake.<p>

I opened my eyes and I came back to reality. My cheeks were beet red and felt as hot as fire. Souseiseki looked at me with wide eyes. I wondered why she was staring at me like that. Then I remembered that steamy dream I had about William and I stuttered out, "W-Why are you staring at me like that, desu~?"

"You were moaning in pleasure and you kept calling William's name. My impression was that you were having a sex dream about the guy." She replied. When she said those words, I covered my face with my hands in shame. "There's nothing to be ashamed of." She reassured me.

"How am I supposed to face him? What if when I see him he notices my blushing and asks if there's anything wrong? I don't know what to do, desu~…" I said nervously.

Souseiseki said, "The answer is simple, just act as if nothing is wrong. Because there's nothing wrong with having dreams like that considering our age."

"Y-Yeah, you're right, desu~," I said with a forced laugh, but she could tell I was worried, "but let's get some breakfast, desu~." I finished.

"Sure, let's go." She replied.

I decided to try a different style today. I decided to put on a long sleeved green turtleneck shirt with brown leggings underneath and put on lace up green knee-high boots. I decided to put my hair half back with a green ribbon. I sighed and said, "I hope William likes me in this, desu~."

Souseiseki was wearing a simple blue boat neck striped long sleeved shirt with navy blue leggings and simple blue tennis shoes. She decided to put a star barrette in her hair. When I said that, she responded, "Why wouldn't he?" With that, we grabbed our stuff and went to breakfast.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the cafeteria, but some people were still giving us dirty looks. I even heard some people whisper, "Freaks."<p>

The looks some of the kids gave us looks of hate. I hate the fact that people treat you badly just because you're a little different.

"Jade Stern, is that your twin sister?" I heard two girls say. I turned around to find out that it was Milly and Tamiya, those annoying girls from yesterday.

Souseiseki said dryly, "Yes, I'm her twin sister, in case you haven't noticed."

(The same annoying interview as before but with Souseiseki being tortured and the order is the two girls then Souseiseki.)

"May we ask you some questions for the Kadic News?"

"Ugh…fine."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Souseiseki or Lapis Lazuli Stern."

"You have mismatched eyes too, but they're switched. Your right eye is burgundy and your right eye is green."

"Yeah, what does it matter if we have mismatched eyes?"

"You're very icy and stern."

"Well, I'm Lapis Lazuli Stern, so does that mean anything?"

"Leave her alone," I heard Ulrich say.

Souseiseki turned around to see Ulrich and her cheeks turned pink. She said, "U-Ulrich…" With the nearest opportunity, she took off with him to avoid that hellish interview. I decided to go off with them as well so I wouldn't get tortured again.

"So, what's going on, Souseiseki?" Ulrich asked her.

She blushed as she looked at him. She managed to say somewhat calmly, "Nothing much, but thanks for getting me out of that interview. I felt egged on because they pressured me into answering questions."

He shrugged and said, "No problem, Lapis Lazuli, it's what friends do." He smiled and Souseiseki's face lit up when he said that. My sister rarely smiles like that, so it's really obvious that she likes Ulrich.

Aelita and Jeremie were talking about academics again. I could really see those two together and married. I got the impression that those two are meant to be. Odd once again was acting like a total basket case, but he was still funny in a good way. He's weird, but cool. Yumi arrived giving Souseiseki dagger eyes and that didn't go unnoticed by her. They both glared at each other and Ulrich was all confused. I thought to myself, 'There may be a war between these two, desu~.'

William came in, got his food, and then he sat down at a table all by himself. In that instant, that dream started flashing through my mind, causing me severe embarrassment. Luckily I don't think he noticed that because he shot death glares mostly at Ulrich. I put my head down in shame on the table after I ate. I waited for everyone else to finish eating.

After everyone was done, it was almost time for first period to start. William got up and came up to me. He said, "Hey Suiseiseki, do you want to go to first period together, since we're in the same class?"

My face turned beet red and I started fidgeting like crazy. I attempted to speak, but nothing came out, so I only nodded and then looked down.

He looked at me with a sincere look and said, "Okay, let's go."

I stuttered, "O-Okay, desu~…" Then we started walking.

* * *

><p>As we were walking, I self-consciously tugged at my sleeves. He looked at me intensely and he said, "You seem different today. Are you feeling ok? I noticed you're a bit…I don't know…nervous?"<p>

I thought to myself, 'You've got to be kidding me! He's seeing right through me! Oh god, I'm going to die. I've got to calm down or he'll suspect something.' I tried thinking of an excuse and then I stuttered, "I-I…I'm just anxious about class is all. I-I'm fine, desu~…"

He gave me a dubious look, but only said, "Okay, if you say so…" He still looked at me with concern though, but I didn't tell him the real reason.

We entered the classroom and the teacher noticed me then she said, "Oh you must be Suiseiseki. I'm looking forward to having you this year. You can sit with Dunbar, if that's ok with you William."

He nodded and said, "It's cool."

I said nervously, "Y-Yes, that would be nice, desu~."

I followed behind him and we both sat down. He said, "Hey, if you want to talk to me, feel free too."

I nodded my head and we both went to work. My mind wandered back into that dream and I got nervous again. My eyes drifted to him and he looked at me. Our eyes met and time seemed to stop. But then I looked away. He still looked at me though. I was so shy around this guy and I'm sure he noticed that. The class within itself is cool and the teacher is nice. After 1st period ended, I shyly told William, "S-See you 6th period. I enjoyed our time together, desu~."

He replied, "Thanks, I'll see you at 6th. I enjoyed hanging out with you too. Bye Suiseiseki." He waved goodbye to me then walked off. He still looked upset though.

I watched him as he left and then I went to my 2nd period with Souseiseki. Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, and Yumi were in the class too. Souseiseki talked with Ulrich, but was shy herself. Yumi was extremely jealous of my sister so she decided to cut into the conversation. Odd was being a dumbass and Jeremie was with Aelita. The thought of William, however, weighed my mind, but I got everything done.

* * *

><p>My other classes were fine, but sometimes I think math is too boring.<p>

My sister and I walked to our 6th period. I asked her, "W-What happened with William in your math class? D-Did he mention me, desu~?"

She said calmly, "I talked to him a bit. Yes, he did mention you, but it wasn't anything bad."

I said nervously, "W-What did William say, desu~…?"

"He said he enjoys hanging out with us and he wants to get to know us better. He also said you've been acting shy around him today. He said he noticed that last night." She replied.

I saw him waiting for us and my face turned beet red again. He came up to us and said, "Hi girls, ready to go?"

Souseiseki said, "Yes, I am."

"And you, Suiseiseki?" He asked.

I stuttered, "Y-Yes, desu~."

We all walked in together and sat down with each other. The teacher was cool and funny in a sarcastic way. William and Souseiseki made some casual conversation, but I kept quiet. I thought, 'They seem friendly to one another…' I couldn't help but to feel jealous though because Souseiseki is so good at controlling her emotions. William tried to make conversation with me but I got shy and nervous with him. He looked at me with concern, and then he returned to his work. I still looked at him from the corner of my eye and still admired those handsome features. My mind tried wandering again, but I thought, 'No, I can't think like that right now…' He still looked up at me a few times though and I looked away. Then the bell rang for the end of the class and everyone made their way out. William said goodbye to us, but I only could stutter it out. Because of that, he still looked back at me a few times. Then he left to go to his room or somewhere.

* * *

><p>I said to my sister, "I'm such an idiot. I like him so much, but I can't bring myself to even make eye contact…I wish I was more like you, desu~."<p>

She smiled calmly and said softly, "Just give it time. But don't get so nervous though."

I sighed and said, "I hope you're right, desu~…" Then we left to go to our room.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! Chapter 3 will be up soon, but I'm not sure when. I've got some ideas already, I hope you like it. Thank you and please review! I'm really wanting to know what you people think. Yeah I know, the dream part was suggestive, but I tried hard not to be too explicit. I'm trying to keep it PG13. Poor Suiseiseki. Thanks again!<strong>


	3. Jealousy and Avoiding William

**Chapter 3 is up. Wow, I think this chapter is shorter than the previous two but I'm not sure. I've been cranking this and I finally got a review.**

**Aurora-chan: Thank you for the review I will take the idea of pairing Souseiseki up with someone into good consideration. Of course there will be the pairing/love war. I love to put intense emotion into my stories. I may put one of my male OCs in there.  
><strong>

**I'm glad you all like it.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: Jealousy and Avoiding William<em>

* * *

><p>Some days passed and I have been avoiding William a bit. After school, we just relaxed in our dorm room until dinner. When we went to dinner the menu was spaghetti and meatballs. This was one of my favorites. We got our dinner and looked for a place to sit down. William once again was sitting by himself. He still looked down. Souseiseki noticed this as well and she said, "Suiseiseki, I think we should go over there and talk to him."<p>

I said nervously, "Y-Yes of course, desu~…"

She noticed the nervous tone in my voice and she eyeballed me. She said quietly, "You know you don't need to be nervous around the guy. So you had a dream about him. That's really no big deal. He probably wouldn't mind even if you did tell him. You shouldn't be ashamed of yourself."

I nodded and said, "Yes, but how does he expect me to face him now, desu~?"

She said simply, "Didn't you make the excuse that you were nervous because it was your first day in class? However, he was able to see that you are acting strange. He's not an idiot that's for sure. Come on."

"Y-Yes, let's go, desu~…" I said softly.

We walked over to him and he laid his eyes on me. Our eyes met for a moment, but I quickly averted me eyes to my shoes. He said, "Hi, how are you two, ladies?" He forced a soft smile, but he still looked upset.

Souseiseki said calmly, "Yeah, we're fine. You seem kind of down, what's wrong?"

William looked at me again and I started to blush a rosy pink. I stuttered out shyly, "H-Hi William, desu~…"

He replied calmly, "Hi Suiseiseki. Hey have you been feeling ok? You've been acting strangely all day."

I said, "Y-Yes I'm fine! Anyway…let's…um…eat!"

He looked really confused and said, "Ok, let's just eat and talk then…"

We both sat down across from him. I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes or to even say a word to him. Souseiseki and William were able to talk to one another so easily. I thought, 'What if Souseiseki ends up liking William or he starts to like her? But Souseiseki would never do that to me and she likes Ulrich…I hope…'

I sat there silently eating my dinner and didn't say a word. I only listened to both of them talk. Souseiseki decided to start up a conversation. She asked him, "Hey William, why are you upset? I saw you shooting glares at the others at breakfast today. I saw you gave Ulrich and the others dagger eyes. Did something happen between you all?"

"Why would you care, Souseiseki?" William replied coolly.

She said firmly, "I'm your friend. Of course I would care, William. Now tell me what's wrong. I just want all of you guys to be friends."

"You both really are good friends. I told Suiseiseki this too. So fine, Souseiseki, I'll tell you too." He took a deep breath and then explained, "Some time ago, I used to be their friend and was a part of their group. But then something happened. I don't know but after that something, they just have been totally different around me. They've been pushing me away and I'm treated as an outcast. Well, I'll be honest, I really liked Yumi, but like I told Suiseiseki, I'm not sure anymore. She treats me as if I'm some kind of monster. She won't look at me or talk to me. It just sucks when people avoid me…"

My sister looked thoughtful. She told him, "I'm sorry that you had to go through with that. This must be really hard for you to deal with. We'll be here for you, so don't worry." Souseiseki turned to me and nodded at me.

I said softly, "Y-Yes…S-She's right…"

In truth, I was getting really jealous that Souseiseki could talk to him with ease. Around William I was having a total panic attack and I decided to get out of the situation. I sprang up and stuttered out, "I-I need to go, desu~!"

William looked at me and said, "Suiseiseki are you-?"

I said nervously, "Y-Yes I-I'm fine! I just need to…um…finish some homework. G-Good night, I'll talk to you tomorrow, desu~…"

After I said those words, I ran to my room. I shut the door behind me, plopped on my bed, and screamed through my pillow. I thought, 'I'm such an idiot, but I thought as much. William, how do you expect me to face you now…? What do I do…? He's onto me but I can't tell him how I feel…For now I'll avoid him as much as possible until this all blows over…'

Sometime after my rumination, I decided to take a shower and put on my nightgown. I cried softly to myself and started worrying again.

* * *

><p>Souseiseki in that moment came in and said sternly, "Suiseiseki, what's wrong?"<p>

I forced a smile even through my pain. I said without raising my head, "I'm fine, desu~."

She gave me an icy look and said like so, "No, you're not fine. We need to talk about this."

I raised my head and bit my lip, trying to not to cry. I said, "I don't know what to do, Souseiseki, desu~!" After that the tears erupted.

"…You don't know what to do about what? William?" She asked me while putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Y-Yes…" I replied.

"I told you a few days ago and today that you had nothing to worry about." Souseiseki said brushing her hair. "Is this about your dream that you had?"

"N-No, it isn't just that anymore. He still loves Yumi and I don't want to be a hindrance, desu~." I said sadly.

"He's not even sure anymore. He said that he's considering of just giving up on her and the others. He said that there may be nothing he can do." She replied.

"But what if he likes you or that you like him?" I said sounding scared.

Now she smiled and said laughing, "What the hell? You thought I liked William? Of course not and we just like each other as friends. I'm pretty sure he may like you back. Besides, Ulrich's the one I want."

Her reassurance made me realize how paranoid I was. I said, "No, of course you wouldn't like him. I'm sorry for accusing you, desu~."

She gave me a sincere look and responded, "You just need to stop avoiding William. I can tell it's hurting his feelings. He doesn't know what's going on, but I think you should tell him how you feel once you get to know him better. You should remain friends for now because you guys met a few days ago."

I nodded at her words. After that she decided to take a shower and put on her pajamas. We both went to be at about 10:00 pm. The thought of William still lingered in my mind, but I would take Souseiseki's advice.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'll get started working on chapter 4 when I have the time. Maybe this weekend. Please Review! Peace xP<strong>

**-Alyisha**


	4. Souseiseki vs Yumi

**Hey everyone, this is sasualyi (Alyisha) here with chapter 4.** **Sorry I didn't update until right now but I had a massive headache over the weekend.**** Luckily**, **I'm feeling a bit better now.**** So here's chapter 4**. **Yeah I know, this chapter is really short, but this shows the rivalry between Souseiseki and Yumi in their love for Ulrich. Not to mention some rivalry between Suiseiseki and Yumi for William's love on Suiseiseki's end.**** So I'm trying to decided whether to make it Ulrich x Yumi or Ulrich x Souseiseki. Nevertheless, the William x Suiseiseki is our main pairing of course. I know I said I was going to make it U x Y, I'm debating it...Aurora-chan suggested I pair Souseiseki up. I will do that but I'm not sure if it'll be with Ulrich, one of my OCS, or someone else...It's too early to tell. So who will it be? U x Y or U x Sou**? **No, I don't hate Yumi at all, so don't accuse me of hating on Yumi. I don't hate her, ok?**** If anything, I hate XANA from CL. But I hope you like it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: Souseiseki vs. Yumi<em>

* * *

><p><em>I walked around the dorms to try to find William. I knocked on his door. He opened it to see it was me. He said quietly, "Suiseiseki, what's the matter?" <em>

_I self-consciously pulled at my sleeves. I said softly, "William…I-I would like you tell you something…desu~…" _

_He said calmly, "What would you like to tell me?"_

_At that moment, I was never so nervous in my life. I didn't know how to tell him, but they say actions spoke louder than words. So I decided to act and I kissed him on the lips. I said, "I love you…"_

_His eyes were wide and he blushed. He smiled as he said, "I love you too." He returned my kiss…_

* * *

><p>My dream got interrupted by the blaring of the alarm signaling the time for us getting up. I blushed as I picture me and William kissing. Souseiseki awoke by the alarm's noise as well. I said to her, "M-Morning, desu~."<p>

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and replied, "Yeah, morning…" She sighed.

"Were you dreaming about Ulrich, Souseiseki, desu~?" I asked her.

She blushed slightly and said hesitantly, "Well…"

"You're the one who should tell Ulrich how you feel before Yumi does, desu~." I told her.

"You're right," she replied, "but does he like me back? I'm not exactly the most feminine kind of girl." She sighed sadly.

"Don't worry about that and just talk to him, desu~." I told her.

"Thanks, I'll do that." She nodded as she said that.

* * *

><p>We got dressed and went to breakfast. I suggested to Souseiseki that we give William some space so we wouldn't make him upset. But in truth, I also was still afraid to face him and was still shy around him.<p>

We sat down with Jermie, Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich. "Hi, good morning ladies," Jeremie said while adjusting his glasses.

"How are you two?" Aelita said.

"Yay, it's my favorite unique twins," Odd smiled, "it was boring without you two."

Ulrich just nodded at us and Souseiseki blushed as her eyes met his. She said quietly, "Good morning, Ulrich…"

He replied, "Morning, Lapis Lazuli…"

"Hey, Lapis Lazuli," I heard a familiar female voice say in a harsh tone, "we need to talk." We turned to see that it was Yumi and she looked pissed off, or in a better sense, jealous…

Souseiseki turned to see Yumi glaring at her. Souseiseki replied bitterly, "Yumi, what do you want?"

"Come on, Lapis Lazuli," Yumi said just as sour, "I need to let you know something." She grabbed Souseiseki and pulled her along.

I had a feeling of what was going to happen so I said, "I'm coming too, desu~." I followed along behind them.

* * *

><p>We went to a corner in the cafeteria. Souseiseki pulled away from Yumi and Yumi release her grip on my sister's arm. Souseiseki said, "What do you want, Yumi?"<p>

"Stay away from Ulrich," Yumi said coldly, "he's not yours."

"He's not yours either. Last I checked he wasn't your property." Souseiseki said calmly. "Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous of you?" Yumi retorted. "If anything, you're jealous of me."

"You know Yumi; I have a confession to make. I never really liked you much." My sister responded.

"I never liked you much either," Yumi said while glaring at her, "you come in thinking you're all that. Well, you're not."

"Hmph, I don't need to deal with you. I'm out of here." Souseiseki replied calmly. "We'll see who the right girl for Ulrich is."

"Fine, Lapis Lazuli," Yumi turned to look at her, "we will see."

"What a bitch…" I heard my sister say from under her breath.

Yumi heard Souseiseki's remark and said sternly, "You're as cold as ice, you know that?"

I said, trying to be a peacemaker, "Why can't we be friends, desu~?"

"Stop being a wannabe Japanese girl and that really pisses me off." Yumi chided.

I remembered William said he had feelings for this girl and how she hurts him. I said ignoring her previous statement, "Why are you so cold to William? He really had feelings for you and you treat him like dirt. Why must you always treat him like that and hurt him so much, desu~?"

"You obviously don't know him well enough, Suiseiseki. He's not what you think he is. He's a jerk and deserves every cold treatment that we give him." Yumi replied coolly.

"He's not…" I tried to say trying to repress my anger. I refrained from my urge to slap her.

"You're such a smart aleck, Yumi," Souseiseki backed me up when she said; "you obviously don't know him very well."

"Believe what you want, but Ulrich will never be yours, Souseiseki." Yumi snapped back at her.

"We'll see about that. Let's go sis, we don't need to waste any time with her." Souseiseki said and started walking away.

I followed along behind her, but as I did, Yumi said in an icy voice, "That little bitch won't win him. She doesn't know Ulrich…" After that, she left.

I said to myself, "Oh crap, desu~…"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, Souseiseki and Yumi don't like each other...o.O So who will it be, I wonder?<strong>** Another dream sequence xD but this time it wasn't perverted. Oh the tension...YES! I love stories with emotional tension. But anyway. Hope you like it! Chapter 5 will be up shortly.** **Hope you liked it. Please review and give me suggestions! Any suggestions would be appreciated.** **Thank you!**

**-Alyisha**


	5. Enter Sissi and the Triple Alliance

**All right! I'm back with chapter 5 of this story! Well, I guess this the idea for this chapter randomly came into my head. In this chapter, Sissi is introduced and now there will be more love wars. There's also an alliance forming in this chapter. I hope you like it :D!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: Enter Sissi and the Triple Alliance<em>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that Yumi. She thinks she's all that just because she's known Ulrich longer. I think I have a chance just as much as she does." Souseiseki ranted to me as we were walking.<p>

"I can't believe that she treats William so badly. He doesn't deserve to be treated so harshly, desu~." I added to her statement.

"So you both hate the Ulrich and Yumi relationship as much as I do?" A high-pitched female voice said.

We both turned around to see with pale skin and long black hair. She wore a short-sleeved purple belly shirt with blue capris and pink shoes. Souseiseki said firmly, "Who do you think you are, eavesdropping on us?"

"I'm Sissi Delmas, the principal's daughter. I couldn't help but to overhear of your problem." Sissi said.

"Is that so? You hate their relationship just as much as we do?" Souseiseki asked her.

"Of course, I've had a crush on Ulrich since the 3rd grade, but that Yumi always…She always gets in the way of Ulrich liking me back. Yumi always gets in the way of everything, making me look bad…" Sissi sighed.

"You like Ulrich too?" Souseiseki asked her.

"Yes…and I can see you like him too…" Sissi told her.

"I don't like Yumi that much either, desu ~." I put in. "She treats William so badly. She doesn't even give him a chance, desu~…"

"You really like William don't you?" She asked me.

I blushed and said softly, "Y-Yes…"

"I've seen you with him a couple times. I got the impression that you liked him." Sissi told me.

"Why do Yumi and her friends treat him so badly? What did he do to deserve such a cold shoulder? Do you know anything, Sissi?" I asked her.

"He was friends with them a while back. They were all close for some time, but then William disappeared for some overseas thing. But then he comes back and he changed drastically. For weeks, he was totally different. He almost seemed like a brain-dead zombie. Maybe it was a gag, but something fishy was going on. Then a couple weeks ago, he was back to normal. But they've given him the cold shoulder ever since. He's been depressed about it since and he's a total loner, Suiseiseki." Sissi explained.

I tried to think of an explanation, but I couldn't think of one. I replied, "It's sad that they treat him like this, desu~…"

Sissi nodded and said, "Well, you guys seem like you're good friends with him. Even though you came only a few days ago, you both got close to him fast."

"You like Ulrich as much as I do." Souseiseki said firmly.

"Yes," Sissi responded. I could tell that they may become rivals later on because both like the same guy, but for the time being, they hated Yumi. Sissi continued, "I have an idea. We could get Ulrich and Yumi to hate each other. They've been in awkward situations before and it's worked before. With Yumi out of the way, Ulrich will either like me or you, Souseiseki. Of course, with William, you're way better for him than Yumi is, Suiseiseki. What do you say?"

I thought about it for a moment. I didn't want to hurt William by agreeing to do this. I was scared that if he found out about this, he would just hate me for it and not be my friend anymore. I want him to love me, not hate me. However, I also knew William was already hurt by Yumi and I couldn't bear to see him suffer anymore. I couldn't help but to want to do this for William's sake. I said, "Very well, for William's sake, desu~."

"Good! What about you, Souseiseki? Do you want to get Yumi out of the way and get revenge on her?" Sissi asked.

Souseiseki sighed and said, "Normally, I wouldn't want to get into these sorts of things. But to see her knocked down a peg…Count me in."

Sissi smiled and exclaimed, "Yay! The alliance blossoms! Let's do this!" After that, we all sat down together.

* * *

><p>Somehow though, I had a feeling that this wouldn't end well for either Sissi or Souseiseki. My intuition told me that this would end badly for both of them, but maybe I was being paranoid. However, only time will tell…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 is done! I know this chapter is really short but I added much more plot to this story.<strong>** The tension builds up yet again!**** Who will get Ulrich? Will it be Souseiseki, Sissi, or Yumi? Oh yes** **story goes on! So who will it be? Suiseiseki's intuition foreshadows something...Will it come true or not? Chapter 6 will** **be up soon! Please review it and feel free **** to ****give me any suggestions, ideas, critiques, etc.** **Hope you like it!**

**-Alyisha**


	6. The Plan and More Avoiding William

**All right! I'm back with chapter 6 of this story! All right! Two chapters in the same day! I'm on a roll!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6: The Plan and More Avoiding William…<em>

* * *

><p>During lunch, Souseiseki and I discussed the plan to sabotage the Ulrich and Yumi relationship with Sissi. Sissi explained, "Here's what we'll do. We're going to try to get Ulrich to get mad at Yumi by making her look bad. Souseiseki, you and I will try to cause Yumi to yell at us. After she's provoked, Suiseiseki, you have to go find Ulrich! After that, we make Souseiseki look good and Yumi look bad. This plan can't fail!" Sissi grinned.<p>

"So, if we do this, Sissi, then Ulrich will be one of ours?" Souseiseki asked.

"He sure will, once Yumi's out of the way. He will get to know the real us and won't be able to resist." Sissi replied.

"No one will get hurt right, desu~?" I asked her, worried.

"No, of course not, Suiseiseki, except for that stuck up Yumi. William will be all yours. All you have to do is go get Ulrich when I give you the signal." Sissi reassured me, but I still had a feeling that it might not end well.

"Okay, let's get started with the plan after school." Souseiseki put in.

"All right then," Sissi said grinning, "that's the perfect plan!"

* * *

><p>After lunch, 5th period went by quickly, but then it was time for 6th period.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, girls," William said as came up to Souseiseki and I, "ready for History?"<p>

Souseiseki had all of her composure, but I began blushing fire and stuttered like crazy. In a sense, I was still avoiding him. William noticed my panic attack and said, "Suiseiseki, are you feeling all right? You've been acting strange around me for a week now…" I remained quiet until we got into class. William looked at me with a confused expression on his face. He decided to ask me again, "Are you ok?"

I stuttered out nervously, "Y-Yes I-I'm fine, desu…!"

Our class was a class where we could sit wherever we wanted to, as long as you got your work done. If you didn't, that privilege would be taken away from you. If you were a total knucklehead, then the privilege would be taken away from you as well. It was ok to talk in class as long as the teacher wasn't lecturing. Our teacher is cool like that. Since I was still avoiding William, I sat in a seat far away from where he and Souseiseki sat. I thought to myself, 'William…how am I supposed to face you now…? How do you expect me to…?'

During class, William turned around and looked at me quite a few times. The expression on his face was a mix of confusion, irritation, hurt, and melancholy. When our eyes would meet, I would avert them. At this point in time, I couldn't even bring myself to look at him…

When the bell rang, I took this opportunity to get the hell out of the classroom. I told Souseiseki, "L-Let's go, desu~…"

"You go on ahead; William wanted to talk to me about something." She told me.

I got nervous and said, "W-What about, desu~?"

"How should I know? I don't know." She said calmly and shrugged.

William came up to us and said, "Hey Suiseiseki, I need to talk to you too-"

I began fidgeting and I made up a dumb excuse. I stuttered out before he could finish, "S-Sorry…I-I…have to meet you with a friend! I-I'll see you later, desu~!" After that, I literally ran away from him…

* * *

><p>I ran all the way to my room, shut the door, and plopped down on my bed. I buried my face in my pillow and let out an aggravated scream in it.<p>

About 15 minutes later, Souseiseki came back and shut the door behind her. She looked at me with a serious expression. She said, "What the hell was that, sis?"

"W-What was what, desu~?" I tried to say innocently enough.

"Don't play coy; you know what I'm talking about!" She said sternly.

"D-Did William say anything, desu~?" I asked her nervously.

"Well, he's wondering why you're avoiding him. But I decided to cut it short so he wouldn't ask further questions. You'll have to talk to him eventually you know…" She sighed.

I remembered Sissi's plan and I said, "Shouldn't we meet Sissi, desu~? We're supposed to meet her…"

Souseiseki nodded and said, "Yeah, let's go. I want this done and over with, then I'll get with Ulrich…Yumi needs to be knocked down a few pegs."

I nodded at her and we decided to go meet Sissi

* * *

><p>When we found her, she asked us, "Are you ready, girls?" We just nodded at her then continued, "Here we go!"<p>

Even though we were about to execute this plan, my intuition told me that this may not end well. I just had a bad feeling that this could go wrong…

* * *

><p><strong>There! Chapter 6 is done! Wow I added 2 chapters in the same day! Yeah I know, you thought the total sabotage of the Ulrich and Yumi relationship would happen in this chapter. However, I decided to do something to progress the William and Suiseiseki relationship. I know it doesn't seem to be going well for those two, but it will get better. I figured I'd have William make an appearance since he hasn't shown since chapter 3. This may seem like a filler chapter, but it's not since it has something to do with the plot! I'll post chapter 7 <strong>**soon maybe within a day or so! Next chapter will be the plan Sissi came up with. Next chapter will have more drama! Please review it and feel free **** to ****give me any suggestions, ideas, critiques, etc.** **Until next time! Thanks!  
><strong>

**-Alyisha**


	7. Sabotage

**Okay, I'm here with the anticipated chapter 7! In this chapter the utter drama begins. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7: Sabotage<em>

* * *

><p> "Okay, here comes Yumi! Ready, Souseiseki?" Sissi whispered to us at the ready.<p>

"Yes, here I go!" Souseiseki responded.

As Yumi came closer, it was Souseiseki's time to go. Sissi signaled this when she whispered, "Now go, Souseiseki!"

Souseiseki nodded at Sissi and came out from hiding. She called out to Yumi, "Hey Yumi!"

Yumi turned around and glared at Souseiseki. Yumi said sternly, "What do _you_ want, _Lapis Lazuli_?" She sneered at my sister as she said that.

Souseiseki returned her glare and said calmly, "I just want to let you know that Ulrich is mine."

"You say that Ulrich belongs to _you_?" Yumi retorted at her with a sarcastic and even a mimicking tone. "You have a better chance dating a 5th grader."

"Hey, where do you get off at making fun of my friend, you bitch?" Sissi jumped in.

"You're friends with Sissi?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, why do you care?" Souseiseki answered back.

"You think you're all that? You're an outsider here and you don't know anything." Yumi snapped.

"Hit me us then, you gothic bitch." Sissi said.

"I don't have time for you, Yumi." Souseiseki said as she shrugged.

When Sissi nodded at me, I took that as she the signal to get Ulrich. With that, I went to get him.

* * *

><p>I ran to find Ulrich's room and I happened to run into him. Ulrich saw me all flustered. He asked me, "Suiseiseki, what's wrong?"<p>

He didn't know that we were supposed to pit him and Yumi against one another. That this was all just a plan so Souseiseki or Sissi could get with Ulrich. I was forced to pull the innocent façade. I told him trying to sound desperate, "Please, Ulrich! You've got to help me, desu~! Sissi, Yumi, and my sister Souseiseki are fighting with one another! Please help me, desu~!"

Ulrich jumped when I told him. He said shocked, "What? They're fighting? We need to stop them!"

I told him, "Follow me, desu~!"

He nodded at me and we rushed back to the others. Ulrich was shocked to see all 3 of them yelling at each other.

* * *

><p>"Ulrich…" Sissi, Souseiseki, and Yumi all said at once.<p>

"Why are you all fighting? Suiseiseki told me that you all just started to fight!" Ulrich said with a bit of an irritated undertone in his voice.

Sissi decided to play the victim and said, "Oh Ulrich! I'm glad you're here! Souseiseki and I were just talking but then Yumi came up to us threatening us to stay away from you…I can't believe the nerve of her! When we told Yumi that we all could be friends with you too, Yumi slapped Souseiseki." Souseiseki had a red mark across her cheek.

Ulrich gave her a skeptic look, so Souseiseki took over for her, "Sissi's telling the truth, Ulrich. Yumi told me to stay away from you and your friends. Some people are so jealous, I guess…" In a sense, Souseiseki was only partially lying since some of that was the truth.

"What the hell? Why would you believe them, Ulrich? Sissi's manipulative, so why would you believe her?" Yumi asked. From the looks of it, she was trying to see to it that Ulrich wouldn't get mad at her.

However, Yumi failed in that because Ulrich said, "How could you do this to Souseiseki, Yumi? I thought we were friends…" Ulrich went over to Souseiseki and said, "Are you all right?"

Souseiseki blushed as she looked at him. She said softly, "I'm fine now…that you're here…"

Yumi stood there, flabbergasted, and just in total shock. She said, trying to repress crying or yelling, "I can't believe them! They're not the victims."

Ulrich helped Souseiseki up and he said to Yumi, "If you're going to act that way to Souseiseki, Yumi, then we don't need to be friends anymore. I can't believe that I even…ugh…" After that, Ulrich decided to walk off and he told Souseiseki, "Lapis Lazuli, do you want to go to dinner with me?"

Souseiseki gave one of her rare smiles and said shyly, "Y-Yes, I would love to…"

Yumi's eyes flashed with anger and her fists shook. She said, "Oh, you've just opened the door to your own hell. Heed my words, you will pay for this. No one frames me like this!" Yumi's tone was rather dark and it seemed out of her character. Yumi then stomped off to fume.

Ulrich said, "Don't worry about her. Now, let's go, Souseiseki, we need to get you to the infirmary to get that looked at."

My sister just nodded as her blush only became darker. Souseiseki turned to Sissi and said, "Thank you, Sissi."

Sissi nodded at her as she replied, "Anytime, Lapis Lazuli." But somehow, I could tell she was jealous.

I suggested to Ulrich, "Sissi should come with you too. She did help Souseiseki, desu~." I decided to say that because I didn't want Sissi feeling left out.

Ulrich shrugged and said, "Normally I would say no, but I think I'm starting to see you in a whole new light, Sissi. Yeah, come on Sissi." Ulrich gave both her and my sister a warm smile.

Sissi nodded to me and whispered, "Thank you, Jade. You and Lapis Lazuli are best friends in my book. Our plan worked! Thank you so much!" Sissi gave a genuine smile of thanks. With that, she along with my sister went with Ulrich. I told them all goodbye and went back to my room.

* * *

><p>I thought to myself, 'I didn't think that such a plan would work. Both of them get Ulrich but Yumi gets framed. It was total sabotage…Even so; I didn't contribute much, so why am I feeling so guilty? I have a feeling that Yumi might try to get back at them. I'm scared, desu~…' Feelings of guilt, fear, and pain were haunting me so much…I felt so bad, but I didn't know what to do…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, chapter 7 is done and over with. I feel like this was a little rushed, but I guess adding what I did in chapter 6 makes up for it. This came out okay, I guess. Chapter 8 will be up soon and we'll see how Suiseiseki feels and all the foreshadowing! Please review it and feel free <strong>** to ****give me any suggestions, ideas, critiques, etc.** **Until next time! Thanks!  
><strong>

**-Alyisha**


	8. Suiseiseki's Guilt & Souseiseki's Love

**Here's chapter 8! Not much happens in this chapter except we see Suiseiseki's thoughts on the matter. Also, Souseiseki's beginning to fall for Ulrich. But what will happen between her and Ulrich? Yay, I'm cranking it again. Hope you like this!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8: Suiseiseki's <em>_Guilt and Souseiseki's Falling in Love_

* * *

><p>Later that night, I lay across my bed, thinking about what we had done. Sissi's plan had worked, even when I had my doubts. Souseiseki and Sissi got what they wanted in the end, Ulrich. However, Yumi and Ulrich's friendship is torn forever. All because of that plan, they're enemies now. The reason that they're not friends anymore is my fault. I couldn't help but to feel bad for Yumi since she didn't know that it was a setup.<p>

However, I also felt as if she deserved to be knocked down. She and Ulrich were always so cold to William. I had only been here a couple weeks, but I felt as if I knew how he felt. Part of me thought that Yumi deserved what she got for how she treats him.

But even so, I feel entirely conflicted. Was what we did right or wrong? Part of me feels like we did the right thing but another part of me felt as if it was wrong. I'm not really sure what to feel about it.

As I was pondering this, Souseiseki came in and wore a huge smile on her face. This was rare for my sister since she hardly ever smiles, let like that. I asked her, "How was your time with Ulrich, desu~?"

My sister was in such a rare state that I've never seen her like this. She was smiling and looked almost amorous. Then it occurred to me that she might be falling for Ulrich. She said, "Spending time with Ulrich was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I'm glad you're happy, desu~," I forced a smile as I said that.

"What's wrong, sis?" She asked me sounding confused.

"It's nothing, desu~." I lied.

"If you say so," she replied, but it seems as if she was skeptical.

"You're so lucky, sis, desu~." I finally said.

"Why? Is it because I got a chance to spend time with Ulrich?" She asked me.

"Yeah, you get a chance with the guy you like…But I'm too scared to talk to William…Why can't I get the courage to even say hi to him, desu~?" I sighed sadly.

"You'll get your chance. I think William may like you too. He looks at you a lot during History class. I've seen you two look at each other, so I'm sure you two have something." Souseiseki smiled.

"Y-You really think so, desu~?" I asked her.

"My intuition tells me so, but he seems confused…" She replied.

"Huh…? I don't understand what you mean, desu~?" I inquired.

"Well…You avoid him and I can see it hurts his feelings. If you think he hasn't noticed, then you're really mistaken. I can see the way he feels and so can you." She explained.

"H-He's noticed…? Oh no…He's upset with me…" I said constantly trailing off.

"He wants to talk to you to find out why you're acting such a way around him. That's what he told me…" Souseiseki ran her fingers through her hair as she told me that.

I sighed and I said, "That's not the only thing that's bothering me, desu~…"

She gave me a firm look as she said, "What else is bothering you? Is it because of what we did to Yumi? You feel guilty too?"

"Yes…did we do the right thing, desu~?" I asked her.

"It's hard to say. I can say I regret it but I can also say I'm happy to get Ulrich…" She shrugged.

"So you're conflicted too, desu~?" I said softly.

"I guess you can say that…But Ulrich…" Souseiseki said shyly.

My eyes went wide as came to a realization and I asked her, "Sis. Are you falling in love with Ulrich? I know you've been crushing on him and we've only been here for a few weeks. Aww, you're falling in love, desu~…"

Souseiseki sighed and replied, "Yeah, I think I might be starting to fall for him. Once I get to know him better, then I will say it's more than a crush."

After that, we both went to bed. Souseiseki was probably dreaming of Ulrich as she slept peacefully. However, I was thinking of a lot of things and I couldn't sleep. The thought of William weighed heavily in my mind. Not only that, but I thought about what would happen. The notion of what we did earlier haunted me…Why did I feel so damn guilty?

* * *

><p><strong>All right, now I'll get started working on chapter 9. I know this chapter was really short, but all this chapter did was reflect how Suiseiseki was feeling. The drama continues in chapter 9. I have a good of what will happen in chapter 9! Please review it and feel free <strong>** to ****give me any suggestions, ideas, critiques, etc.** **Until next time! Thanks!  
><strong>

**-Alyisha**


	9. Secrets Revealed

**Okay, after about 3 weeks, I finally got Chapter 9 up. Sorry, but school was hell. Yeah, more drama in this chapter and as the title implies, secrets are revealed. Hope you like this!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed<em>

* * *

><p>The alarm clock was blaring and telling us to get up. But then it occurred to both of us that it was the weekend, meaning we had no classes today (Saturday) or tomorrow (Sunday). I guess all of this school drama has been getting to me. Everyone hates school drama and that's a given.<p>

I figured that it would be a great time to either sleep in, but Souseiseki and I decided to get to breakfast before it would get crowded. We did what we needed to do and went to eat.

Our usual gang (except for Yumi) was sitting at the table so we ate with them. Souseiseki and Ulrich were getting to know each other. Both of them seem like they really enjoy each other's company too. Souseiseki really likes Ulrich and I think he may feel the same way. But of course, she has competition, sadly. Yumi obviously likes Ulrich too but she's too stubborn to admit it. Sissi likes Ulrich a lot too but I'm not sure they'll ever be more than friends.

Odd was being the wannabe comedian he always was, trying to play with his food. Jeremie and Aelita are making amorous faces to each other. They really like each other too, but I can see they're both too shy to admit it. Maybe they need a little push.

Since Yumi was a day student, she didn't have to come to school today, but we live here. Sure we could go home over the weekend, but we just never go home.

Souseiseki and I may be twins, but we have 4 other sisters. The order of us "Rozen Maiden" sisters go in this order: Suigintou, Kanaria, me, Souseiseki, Shinku, and Hinaichigo. Yeah, we're all totally nuts.

Suigintou is 1st born daughter and she is 17 years old in 12th grade. She has pale skin, long silver-white hair, pink cat eyes, and she dresses like a Gothic Lolita (dark blue/dark purple/black). She is mysterious, quiet, reserved, and has some sadistic tendencies, but she can be sweet.

Kanaria is the 2nd daughter and she is 16 years old in 11th grade. She's pale, has green hair, green eyes, and dresses like a total canary bird. She is ditzy, quirky, clumsy, and is a totally original girl. She's a genius, but she has a few screws loose. She's the shortest of us all.

Shinku is the 5th daughter and she is 14 years old in 9th grade. She has blue eyes, long blonde hair styled in two low ponytails, and she wears Christmas colors. She's queen-like, mature, regal, and calm. She is a lover of tea.

Hinaichigo is 13 years old in 8th grade. She has green eyes, curly blonde hair, and wears all pink with some white. She's girly, creative, artistic, and she has a little girl's disposition.

Our dad calls us the Rozen Maidens and we all go to Kadic Academy. But none of us have time to hang out though.

"Hey Lapis Lazuli," Odd said stuffing his mouth full, "how're you and Ulrich?"

"What do you mean?" She replied innocently.

"Yeah, what do you mean by that Odd?" Ulrich added.

"You two seem very…friendly…" Odd said hinting at them. I knew where he was going with this.

"Yeah, we're friends." Ulrich said.

"Of course you're friendly to your friends." Souseiseki replied coolly.

"No I mean are you two…_lovers_?" Odd smiled a huge grin. "Oh Yumi's going to be jealous."

Both Ulrich and my sister turned really red. I thought to myself, 'Yeah, Souseiseki, they can see plain as day that you like him…'

Souseiseki stuttered slightly when she said, "W-What are you implying, Odd? No, we're just good friends…" Souseiseki says this, but she wishes to be more.

Ulrich said softly, "Souseiseki's right…we're just good friends…I think…"

"You _think_? You said that with Yumi remember when she said that she just wanted to be friends. Gosh, Ulrich, I didn't think _you_ were a Casanova." Odd teased.

"Don't bring up Yumi, Odd." Ulrich said in a stern tone.

"Why? Did you guys get into an argument again?" Jeremie asked him.

"We're not really friends anymore…" Ulrich sighed.

Aelita looked totally confused at why, "What happened, Ulrich?"

He explained, "Yumi bullied Souseiseki yesterday and all hell almost broke loose."

"Why would Yumi want to do that?" Aelita asked.

"That's really unlike Yumi." Jeremie said.

"Wow, that's a shocker." Odd added.

"I thought those same things…" Ulrich said sadly.

"Jealousy and envy can make you go insane, desu~." I told them.

Aelita questioned, "Why would Yumi be jealous?"

"Ulrich and I are good friends, so that's why." Souseiseki answered.

"Oh really, you thought I was jealous of _you_?" I heard a familiar female voice say.

"Yumi, it's you, the icy bitch…" Souseiseki muttered bitterly.

"You're the pain in my ass that's so stubborn to go away." Yumi retorted just as sour.

"Let's not fight, ok?" Jeremie said quietly.

"Yeah, okay fine…I get it." Yumi said coldly. "Suiseiseki, I need to talk to you. Come with me." She grabbed my arm and pulled me away to a corner of the café.

* * *

><p>"What do you want, desu~?" I asked her slightly annoyed.<p>

"I want an answer to why you guys framed me yesterday." She demanded.

"Tell me, Yumi, why would we frame you, Yumi, desu~?" I said trying to act innocent, but inside I felt so guilty. Worse, I think Yumi could see through that façade.

"You know more than you're letting on." Yumi pointed out. "You and your sister joined forces with Sissi just so you could get Ulrich? Sissi and your sister started the fight, not me!"

"Why would I want Ulrich, Yumi? I'm not the one who's in love with him, desu~." I let that fact be known.

"Sissi's crazy over him and I think you're sister's in love with him too." Yumi said as she began calming down. "But why did you join forces with them if you don't like Ulrich?"

"I'm going to tell you the truth. I can't stand how you give William the cold shoulder. He loves you, Yumi and you're hurting him by giving him the cold shoulder, desu~…" I told her in a slightly bitter tone.

Yumi's eyes went wide as she came to a realization. "I think I understand. You're in love with William, aren't you?" She said.

"H-How…did you know?" I stammered out and blushed like hell.

"I see how you look at him in class. Trust me, you're in love." Yumi finally smiled.

"I'm begging you, Yumi! Please at least be William's friend! I'm sure he'll like that at least. He really did love you, Yumi. If you want Ulrich…then I won't stop you…William loves you, not me, desu~…So I'm just a hindrance…" I said in a melancholy tone.

Yumi began to be friendlier toward me and she said, "You're slightly mistaken, he loved me but I hurt him royally. I never realized it until now, but I was so terrible to him. I'm the hindrance to him, not you. William and I are better off as only friends…because…"

"I think I see something here. Yumi, you love both Ulrich and William in some way or another, desu~?" I asked her.

Yumi answered, "I really don't know anymore. But I don't think I'm the one William's in love with anymore…"

"You love Ulrich and my sister does too. You two are at odds, I'm sorry, desu~…" I apologized to her.

"Ulrich and I are just good friends, but I'm not sure about that either…I'm not sure about my feelings for either Ulrich or William anymore…" Yumi sighed.

"But why are you being so nice to me, Yumi? I'm not trying to be mean, but I'm asking, desu~." I wondered.

Yumi sighed as she told me, "I was so terrible to William and I deserved it from you. But Sissi…and your sister…I don't know. Are we friends?"

"Okay, we'll be friends now, desu~." I said with a sincere smile.

"OK, besides. I have to tell you something…I think William is…" She began.

My heart thumped his name and I feared the worst, but I had to ask, "W-What is it, desu~…?"

She whispered slowly, "I…think…William…is…madly…in love…with…YOU! You both love each other! I can see that as plain as day!"

* * *

><p><strong>All right, Chapter 9 is done now. This chapter's a bit longer now too. Yes, there's more tension and love wars now. Yeah, there's a lot more love wars. So who will it be? William x Suiseiseki or William x Yumi? Ulrich x Souseiseki or Ulrich x Sissi or Ulrich x Yumi? I wonder who it will be in the end. I think I said I was going to put William back in the story soon, so I think I'm going to do that. What will William do with Suiseiseki? Who will William and Ulrich choose? More will be known in Chapter 10. Like I said before, the fight over Ulrich is not going to end well...Please review it and feel free <strong>** to ****give me any suggestions, ideas, critiques, etc.** **Until next time! Thanks!  
><strong>

**-Alyisha**


	10. Karma

**All right, after like a month, I finally got Chapter 10 up. This is my first story so far to reach double digit chapters. Nice. But anyway, there's a LOT of drama in this chapter. Hope you like.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10: Karma<br>_

* * *

><p><em>She whispered slowly, "I…think…William…is…madly…in love…with…YOU! You both love each other! I can see that as plain as day!" Yumi's words echoed within my brain.<em>

* * *

><p>I just stood there in one place and I couldn't move. I was so shocked that Yumi would tell me such a thing. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I replied to her statement, "There's no way he would feel the same way about me…I wish though...desu~."<p>

"Okay, I will help you with William. I'll help you get that Casanova." Yumi sighed.

"Are we friends, desu~?" I asked her.

She smiled sincerely and said, "Friends."

"I'm so glad to hear that. Say, Yumi, I'll help you with Ulrich. I'll tell him the truth, desu~." I decided to return her favor. "I think that I should help you at least be his friend again, but I hope Souseiseki doesn't kill me, desu~." My sister was usually calm, but if she got angry, there would be hell to pay.

"We'll go tell Ulrich right now!" She demanded. "I want to…stay his friend!"

'Wow, I thought she was going to say that she wanted to be his girlfriend. She obviously likes Ulrich, desu~.' I thought.

"Okay, we'll go see Ulrich, desu~."

With that, we decided to go find Ulrich. In truth, I was really scared to tell Ulrich the truth. I was afraid he would never want to be friends with Souseiseki or Sissi ever again. My sister would be devastated. I knew it would be as bad as hell.

We found Ulrich in the forest near the school, just thinking.

Yumi and I both called out, "Ulrich!"

He looked up at us and said sternly, "What is Yumi doing here? I thought you guys hated each other."

"We're friends now, desu~," I told him, "but I-I…we have to tell you something."

"What is it, Suiseiseki?" He raised his eyebrow.

I took a deep breath to tell him the truth. Despite feeling terrified, I explained, "What happened with Yumi, w-we set it up. Sissi, my sister, and I sabotaged Yumi…Sissi and my sister…they both…well…"

"They did _WHAT?"_ Ulrich gasped in shock.

"Well, we met Sissi. She wanted to sabotage Yumi and…we ruined your friendship. I'm so sorry, Ulrich. I can understand if you never want to talk to us again, desu~…" I finally confessed the truth.

Ulrich's wide-eyed expression then turned into a flash of anger. "I can't believe you did that! I would've expected such manipulation from Sissi…but you two?" He demanded.

"Sissi loves you, but I see you hate her…My sister too…well…" I trailed off, not looking in his cold eyes.

"I can't believe you! Why would you and Souseiseki do this?" He asked, but furiously.

"Love can make people totally insane, desu~…" Those words would sum it up.

"Don't ever talk to me again. Stay away from me. I never want anything to do with you or your sister again! I actually started to li-…ugh! Pass on this message to your sister: Our friendship is over. We're through. Now get out of my sight." He sounded so cold. I never saw anyone that icy. Not even our oldest sister Suigintou was that cold.

I tried to say something, but he turned me away. He said to Yumi, "I'm so sorry, Yumi…"

She replied, "It's all right…so we're friends again?"

"Yes…" He said.

Yumi hugged him and he hugged her back. They both held each other so affectionately. Perhaps they were made for each other. S

"Get out of here." Ulrich said to me. "I'm done with you and Souseiseki." He was really infuriated with me.

I left them both and tears began to fill my eyes. Losing a friend feels terrible. If I was reacting like this, my sister may react even worse. She's the one that likes Ulrich. I knew that for Sissi or my sister it wouldn't end well. When I tell my sister this, she'll be so heartbroken…

* * *

><p>"Hey, Suiseiseki, I need to talk to you." I heard a familiar voice say in a serious tone.<p>

I turned around to see it was William in all of his handsome glory. I blushed so much as I laid eyes on him. He looked very serious, but it just makes him look hotter.

'No…I don't deserve him…I don't deserve William at all…' I thought, still crying.

With the hell that happened with Ulrich, I didn't know how to face William. I said panicking to get out of the situation, "I-I…I-I have to go, desu~! Sorry…I'll talk to you later!" With that I ran off.

"Suiseiseki wait!" He called out to me and tried to grab my wrist, but I ran away.

* * *

><p>I ran all the way to my dorm room and shut the door. I cried endlessly. 'I'm just a hindrance to you, William…I'm sorry…I don't deserve you…He loves another…He'll never love me…He surely must be upset with me now…' I thought.<p>

"I-I wished he loved me, desu~…" I sobbed silently to myself.

Then I heard the door opened and I assumed it was Souseiseki. I pretended as if I was asleep so she wouldn't catch on.

She saw right through this and said, "Suiseiseki? What's wrong?" Her tone was serious.

I rose up, still crying. All I said was, "What?"

"What happened?" She demanded, but remained calm.

I didn't know how to tell her…because if I do, she'll be heartbroken and devastated… 'Oh crap...'

* * *

><p><strong><strong>All right, Chapter 10 is done! I'm moving right along! Hope you like this angst. I love tension like this in stories. <strong>Please review it and feel free **** to ****give me any suggestions, ideas, critiques, etc.** **Until next time! Thanks!  
><strong>

**-Alyisha**


	11. Souseiseki's Heartbreak

**Hey ever****yone! Sorry for taking 9 freaking months to update this! This story was on one hell of a hiatus because I had serious writer's block with this story. But today, I got inspired and quite a lot of ideas for this story just hit me. So I'm going to go on with this story. Chapter 11 is finally here! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 11: Souseiseki's Devastation<em>

* * *

><p>Souseiseki and I just stared at one another, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her what Ulrich had said.<p>

I regained composure and tried utter the untrue words from my mouth. "Nothing's wrong…" I had hoped Souseiseki didn't catch on, but something told me that she saw right through that lie.

"Bullshit," she said sternly, "because if there was really nothing wrong, you wouldn't be acting this way." She gave me a serious stare that made me want to cower in fear.

"There's really nothing wrong, desu~!" I attempted to lie again, but this time Souseiseki's glare became even colder.

"What's so bad that you can't even tell me?" Souseiseki asked firmly.

The atmosphere around both of us became almost unbearably awkward. It felt so dense that it was hard for me to breathe. I didn't know what to say to get out of this situation but I knew that if I told Souseiseki the truth, she would be devastated.

Souseiseki pressed the issue once again, "Tell me the truth, Suiseiseki. Don't lie to me."

"Nothing's wrong, sis…" I said once more. But Souseiseki saw right through the lie.

I attempted to get up and walk away, but she stopped me. She stormed up to me, grabbed my shoulders, and pinned me against the wall before I could react or do anything more.

I could only give a small whimper. I was just in shock because Souseiseki never really acts this angry.

Her grip on my shoulders became tighter and it made me yelp. Tears started forming in my eyes, but I fought in vain to keep them back. I begged her, "Please let me go…" I didn't look at her in the eyes in fear of the expression on her face.

She said sternly, "No. Not until you tell me."

The tears started to fall from my eyes constantly like little rivers flowing. They felt like they were never-ending. She continued, "Why are you crying so much?"

"Because if I tell you…" I began the midst of all my tears and then continued on. "You'll be so heartbroken and devastated…I couldn't bear to see you cry…"

Souseiseki's eyes grew wide in shock. For a moment it seemed like she didn't want to find out, but then she pressed onward. "I'd rather you tell me than keep it a secret from me. I can handle the truth. Out with it." She gave me a fierce look, urging me to tell her.

In that instant, my tears began to flow harder like a never-ending river. My body began trembling just like a big earthquake. My whole face felt flushed and on fire. My heart was beating so hard and fast that I could feel it in my throat. I felt like couldn't breathe in the tense atmosphere. I gave an involuntary gulp, but it was so hard to swallow and it felt like I had a lump in my throat. I really didn't want to tell her, but it felt like she was forcing it out of me. I shut my eyes tight, bracing myself to drop the bomb on her. I knew nothing could get me out of this.

Souseiseki urged me more, "Just tell me!"

"Please don't make me tell you!" I cried.

She kept pressing the issue and yelled, "God dammit Suiseiseki, just freaking tell me already!"

"Remember when Yumi asked me to talk to her?" I began, feeling terrified.

Souseiseki nodded and said, "Yeah, what about it?"

I continued sobbing, "Well…Yumi…She knew that we framed her and sabotaged her relationship with Ulrich. She ended up having me fess up. I promised Yumi I would help her reconcile with him…I guess Yumi and I became friends but I really don't know…Then we found Ulrich…and I…confessed what we had done to him…He was really mad at us both... He told me that…both of us stay away from him and to never talk to him again…That you two are…through…and done…Then Ulrich and Yumi confessed to each other, but I stormed off… I'm sorry sis…Ulrich hates you now because of me! " I cried really hard now. "I'm so sorry!"

She released her grip on me and I fell to my knees crying more. I looked up at my sister and I was horrified at the expression on her face. Tears were attempting to fall from her eyes, but it looked like she tried to keep herself together. The anger she had escaped from her like the wind blowing and has been replaced by sadness.

I looked outside the window and saw really dark clouds. Rain began falling like cats and dogs. Thunder began to roar and lightning soared across the sky. The room itself was really silent like death. After a few moments, I heard Souseiseki's voice speak softly, "Ulrich hates me now…" It was then that she began to cry. She turned to me and asked still in a soft tone, "I'm sorry…can I please be alone for a while…?"

I nodded at her, still engulfed in my own tears. "I'm sorry…" I said just as quiet as she spoke.

"It's not your fault…" She said, though I still felt like I was to blame.

With that, I got up and walked out of our room, closing the door quietly behind me. For a moment, I stood behind the closed room and heard Souseiseki crying hard. I cried just as hard as she did. But I decided to leave her alone for a while and go somewhere secluded to cry myself…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 is done now and I'm getting on with the next chapter. Chapter 12 should be up sooner or later. I'm working on my stories and I'm going to update them. I also plan on adding a few new stories too. So what did you think of this chapter? This story is one hell of a drama storyI hope you like it! Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**-Alyisha  
><strong>


End file.
